


Hobbit Teddy Bears

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Frodo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilbo is a toy!, Community: hobbit_kink, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Friends, Popular toy Bilbo, Stuffed Toys, Sweet Bofur, Unamused Bilbo, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bilbo left Erebor, Bofur went back into the toy-making business. Missing his small friend, he makes a doll of Bilbo which becomes an instant hit among the dwarf children and the human children of Dale as well. When Bilbo finds out he's become a cute little mascot for the children of Erebor and Dale, he's less than impressed! Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author's Note: Fill for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=20014605#t20014605) on the hobbit-kink meme.

Bofur bent over his workbench, working away, his expression one of concentration. Yet behind that, deep in his brown eyes which rarely truly twinkled nowadays, was sadness. Bifur could spy it easily and clearly from the other side of their workshop.

It had been almost four years since Bilbo Baggins had returned to the Shire, after seeing the dwarves settled back in their home, the refurbishing of Erebor well under way. The leave-taking between the hobbit and Thorin's Company had been amiable if a bit awkward and uneasy, the whole business regarding the Arkenstone still fresh. But forgiveness had been given and received on both sides, and Thorin had invited Bilbo to return for a visit someday.

All the dwarves missed their burglar. Yet the hobbit's absence was particularly felt by Bofur. He and Bilbo had become very close friends during the long quest. The little creature had come to be considered as family by all three Ur dwarves. Even after all this time, Bofur would still instinctively look around to account for Bilbo when settling down with his family to go to sleep, only to shake his head, remembering the hobbit was far away.

Bifur, Bombur, and the rest of the company had tried everything to cheer up Bofur. The refurbishing of Erebor had taken up much of their time and attention. Bofur often spent time with his little nephews and nieces, who showered him with love and affection. Bifur and Bofur had opened a toyshop and were busy providing toys for the dwarf children in the mountain. Yet despite everything, that lingering sense of something missing was still there.

"...Ah!"

Bofur's satisfied sigh drew Bifur to the present. Looking up from his own work, he blinked at the strange toy his cousin held up, turning it this way and that. The toy's fabric bulged outward due to stuffing, with pointy ears, yarn for hair, fur on top of its bare feet, a familiar smile painted on its face, and outfitted with a large blue jacket.

Bofur caught his cousin's stare, broke out in a wide grin, and turned the toy fully in his cousin's direction. Bifur's eyes widened. Was that…?

~~~ 

"To market, to market to buy a fat pig. Home again, home again, jiggety-jig!"

Bilbo chuckled, smiling down at Frodo singing and skipping next to him hand-in-hand. They had indeed had a good day at market, though no pig had been bought. Still, they were good on vegetables, eggs, and bacon for a good while now. The hobbit hummed contentedly, considering possible meals to prepare for dinner tonight—

"Uncle, Uncle! Dwarves!" Frodo's excited exclamation broke into Bilbo's thoughts.

The hobbit allowed himself to be dragged by the lad to the side of the road where dwarves had set up their wares on a small table. It was now something of a common thing to see dwarves passing through the Shire and offering their wares before continuing on their way. Most hobbit-folk viewed such travelers with a wary eye; yet some, mainly the Tooks and the curious, would do business with them. Now Bilbo approached the three dwarves, suddenly recalling vividly it had been a long time since he had written his friends, how much he missed them…

"Kevion, at your service," a red-blondish-haired dwarf who seemed to be the leader greeted them with a customary bow.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," the hobbit returned the greeting.

"Frodo Baggins, at your service," Frodo said with a deep bow and bright smile.

Kevion's polite smile widened with surprised pleasure. "You have some fine manners, young Master Baggins," he said with another bow.

The little hobbit giggled and then turned his attention to the dwarves' trinkets with curious eyes.

Bilbo exchanged smiles with Kevion and his companions. The hobbit opened his mouth to ask where the group came from and were headed, only to be cut off by his cousin's squeal.

" _Oooo! Uncle Bilbo!_ "

Carefully, the seven-year-old lifted up a plush toy from the table and gently hugged it to his chest. Frodo's face glowed with delighted wonder, wide eyes silently pleading with his cousin already. Bilbo did a double-take, his mouth half-falling open as he gazed at the toy. ...Impossible! And yet the realistic-looking feet, that mouth, those _eyebrows. An amazing likeness…_

"—most popular toys with the little ones in Erebor and even Dale. Quite a surprise, considering human children don't usually play with dwarf toys," one of the dwarves explained.

" _Where_ did you say the toy came from?" a shocked Bilbo swiftly faced the dwarves again.

~~~ 

Bofur stumbled into the room, grumbling over his shoulder to his cousin yet again that there was no need for him to push so, only to be ignored and pushed farther into the room. So he really did not have time to properly take everything in: the rest of the company assembled, talking over each other loudly; of the tiny curly-haired head seemingly floating through their midst; of a very familiar plush toy resting on the floor almost at his feet. There was no time for any of that.

"Bofur!"

The well-known voice caused the toymaker's head to whip to the right to be confronted with a green-eyed, brown curly-haired hobbit standing some feet away. Staring in disbelief, Bofur's expression changed into a huge beam. "Bilbo Baggins!" he shouted, stepping forward with a happy bounce.

Only he froze, joy swiftly lessening as he saw the very miffed look on the hobbit's face as he strode purposely toward the toymaker. Halting a few inches from the dwarf, Bilbo huffed indignantly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, appearing thoroughly put out. Bofur hung his head, feeling as he had in the past when being on the receiving end of Bilbo's scolding. He had hoped to see his friend again, but not like this. A deep flush spread across his face and up to his ears under his hat as he noted the room had fallen silent.

"Bofur…." His tone disapproving and confused, Bilbo reached down to pluck the toy up at his feet and waved it in the dwarf's face. "What is this?!" he demanded.

Swallowing nervously, Bofur's gaze shifted from the hobbit to the toy and back. "It is a plush toy." He cleared his throat at Bilbo's deepening frown. "It is a plush hobbit toy of ye."

Closing his eyes, the hobbit sighed deeply and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "Hoping against hope." Shaking his head, Bilbo straightened to his full height and fixed a stern look on Bofur. "Why did you do this? As a joke?" he waved the plush toy again. "For me, a respectable hobbit, to made into a little mascot for children to play with!" his voice rose higher and higher with each word. " _Why?_ " he demanded.

Wishing the ground would swallow him up, Bofur focused on his boots. "Me sorry, Bilbo. Ye've been gone so long. Making the toys was a way to help...try not to miss ye as much. I – all of us – have missed ye terribly, lad. Ye are part of our _family_. And...I didn't know when I'd see ye again. The toys made me think of pleasant times shared with ye," he explained quietly.

He dared not to look up until a small hand touched his arm lightly. Raising his gaze slowly, he discovered Bilbo's face free of anger and confusion, his brow no longer furrowed, eyes clear instead of flashing. The hobbit studied Bofur's face searchingly.

"Truly?" he asked, his tone quiet and warm. "All this because you missed me?"

Bofur nodded firmly. "I meant no harm or offense. Just—ye are a friend, family, our hobbit."

There was a beat of silence with the two watching each other.

"Then," Bilbo said slowly, drawing back a step, "I believe I owe you an apology and a thank-you." His eyes clouded over with regret.

Instantly the corners of Bofur's mouth tilted up into a small smile. "No harm done, laddie," he replied with some of his old cheer. "And ye are welcome. The children have enjoyed reenacting ye brave feats with yer plushie," he added.

Something between a chuckle and sniffle escaped Bilbo. Blushing, he shook his head faintly and gave the dwarf a small smile of his own. "I have missed you as well, Bofur, a great deal. Well, now I'm back," he admitted, spreading his arms wide.

A surprised yelp came from Bilbo, followed by a laugh when he suddenly found himself swallowed up in a tight, warm dwarf hug, the brim of a ridiculous furry hat tickling his skin. He giggled at his friend's laughter while Bofur spun him around in a few circles. The hobbit returned the hug, hard. The rest of the dwarves exploded into happy, excited chatter.

"Oh! Where _have_ my manners gone? See there, with Nori? That is my cousin – I recently adopted him – Frodo."

"Hello, Uncle Bofur!"

Fearing he would burst with happiness, and keeping Bilbo tucked into his side, the dwarf moved to meet the newest member of their family. Finally, for the first time in a long while, Bofur felt everything was right in the world.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for ‘Hobbit Teddy Bears’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152799) by [Valiowk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiowk/pseuds/Valiowk)




End file.
